Competing Colonies
by ry0kiku
Summary: "Yang paling sering diharemi itu aku!" "Enak saja, aku!" Dengan latar belakang Malaysia dan Philippines beradu, Indonesia dengan kalem terus menisik baju sambil melamun memikirkan kenaikan harga tahu. Present fic for are.key.take.tour. Warning inside.


A/N: Belated birthday fic for **are . key . take . tour**. Tadinya mau saya publish pas di tanggal 25, tapi apa mau dikata riset belum kelar, dan lagi hari Minggu kemarin pulang part-time saya langsung tepar #curcolabaikan Maaf ya arekey, walaupun benda ini telat kurang-lebih sehari, semoga dirimu menikmati #bow

Warning: OC (Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Portugal—untuk dua yang pertama, bayangkan Rangga dan Razak bikinan arekey biar lebih gampang), mungkin OOC, attempted humor!historical (dan tampaknya agak fail #orz) errmm apa lagi? Mungkin ada typo karena benda ini agak dikebut. Dan pairingnya adalah semuapenjajahxIndonesia, pairing rekuest-an arekey jaman saya masih nulis Hoata, Harem, and Hysteria (yang berarti…musim semi kemarin? Wow, rekuest dirimu sy pending setengah tahun lebih OwO #emotnyambak). Semi-historical. Oh, dan ada hint Star Wars. Yang berhasil nemu, saya kasih piring cantik nanti~ #salah

Pokoknya pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur bagi yang sekiranya alergi, dan bagi yang tidak kabur selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>Indonesia, sebuah negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia, dengan posisi strategis di antara dua benua dan dua samudra. Indonesia, sebuah negara di katulistiwa yang setidaknya selama setengah tahun diberkahi oleh langit berwarna biru sempurna; tidak seperti Japan yang musim panas ini diterjang tak kurang dari lima topan atau America yang langganan diapeli La Nina. Indonesia, yang terkenal dengan warna-warni dan toleransi tinggi terhadap budaya, walaupun beberapa di antaranya sayangnya tidak benar-benar dijaga.<p>

Indonesia, yang bisa saja ramah berlebihan pada orang baru dikenal, mendadak sangat tertarik dengan pojokan ruangan kalau sedang lapar, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memasang kuda-kuda siap tempur terutama saat melihat _seseorang_, bisa juga kalem dan tenang (yang ini sangat jarang), atau bisa juga melontarkan bermacam kutukan terutama saat berdebat dengan seorang bule pirang jigrak tentang pentingnya tidur siang.

Indonesia, yang kini tengah duduk dengan rompi berlubang, jarum dan benang di ruang keluarga. Sembari di dalam hati mengkalkulasi harga sepasang sumbat telinga.

"Pokoknya aku! Sang pintu masuk jalur perdagangan Asia, titik terpenting yang dahulu dicari dan dikejar-kejar penjelajah Eropa!"

"Sembarangan! Aku, si penyandang julukan 'Mutiara dari Timur', yang mereka kejar-kejar sesungguhnya! Penjelajah-penjelajah Eropa, dimulai dari _Espanya_, itu berlayar jauh-jauh ke sini demi aku semata!"

Mata abu-abu itu melirik sekilas nasi yang tengah ia masak—untuk memastikannya tidak kebablasan berevolusi jadi kerak—sebelum menghela napas dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada rompi yang tengah dijahitnya. Dia sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu menyerah membujuk Philippines dan Malaysia—dua saudaranya di bawah rumpun Austronesia—yang entah atas dasar apa memutuskan untuk adu teriak di rumahnya, dengan dasar argumennya...

"YANG PALING SERING DIHAREMI ITU AKU POKOKNYA!"

Yang membuatnya sungguh ingin memijit kepala, sekaligus mengutuk sang sumber permasalahan di Eropa sana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Competing Colonies

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to _Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_ belongs to _George Lucas_

_Indonesia (Rangga) and Malaysia (Razak)_ are intellectual properties of _are . key . take . tour_

I own nothing but this story and its half-assed idea

.

* * *

><p>Kalau ditanya seperti apakah awal permasalahannya, jawabannya adalah satu set pakaian tradisional Belanda. Untuk wanita.<p>

Kado ulang tahun untuk Indonesia dari mantan penjajahnya. Yang telat sebulan lebih karena... yah, kita tahu mengirim barang dari Netherlands ke Indonesia itu menyeberang separuh dunia. Apalagi kalau pakai opsi yang paling ramah celengan. Karena bukan Netherlands namanya kalau tidak semaksimal mungkin meminimalisir pengeluaran, biarpun itu buat-katanya- sang yayang.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan niatnya..." Philippines, yang tengah berkunjung ke rumah Indonesia dalam rangka main-main saja itu menepuk pundaknya, mata cokelat gelap itu menyorotkan simpati pada sosok Indonesia yang memasukkan kembali 'hadiah' itu ke kotaknya tanpa kata-kata. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa di dalam otaknya, Indonesia sedang memilah-milah mantra santet mana yang kiranya cukup manjur untuk mengutuk orang yang berada nun jauh di seberang benua.

"Yah setidaknya, hadiah yang dia kasih cukup bermutu..." Pemuda berambut cokelat super cepak itu melanjutkan, mendung mendadak teringat bagaimana mantan penjajahnya, Spain, mengiriminya boxer bermotif tomat—yang Philippines kenali sebagai lungsuran darinya—sebagai hadiah di peringatan hari jadinya. Memang sih, perekonomian Spain sedang megap-megap, tapi tetap saja...

"Hahahah! _Motherland_-mu modal banget ya, Ndon! Sumpah, tu hadiah satu cocok banget sama muka madesu-minta-diraep-mu! Hahahah!" Tentu tidak usah ditanyakan siapa yang melontarkan komen nyolot dengan muka minta ditonjok itu. Yang lagi-lagi berada di rumah Indonesia tanpa alasan tertentu. Khas seorang _brother-complex_ terselubung yang terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengaku.

Indonesia sudah mendelik berbahaya, membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara ketika…

"_Malaisiya_, kurasa _Indonesiya_ masih beruntung mantan penjajah-_nya_ tidak melupakan ulang tahun-_nya_~"

Ah, Spain. Kenapa oh kenapa dirimu harus menurunkan aura _yandere_-mu pada Philippines untuk kambuh di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Tahu apa kamu memangnya? Si _tea-sucker_ itu mungkin lagi sibuk ngurusin _riot_ di tempatnya atau apa! Bukan berarti dia lupa, ya! Lagipula, mending lupa daripada dikirimi hadiah nggak mutu kayak kolor bekas!"

Ah, England. Kenapa oh kenapa dirimu harus menurunkan aura _tsundere_-mu pada Malaysia untuk kambuh di saat-saat seperti ini?

Satu hal yang sudah pasti setelah insiden pertukaran aura verbal ini; rumah seorang Indonesia tidak akan damai lagi.

"Soal mutu itu nomor dua, yang penting kan perasaannya. Setidaknya _Espanya_ masih ingat dan peduli padaku, tidak seperti _Inglatera_-mu itu!"

"Cih, cuma pernah jadi simpenan Sepanyol saja bangga! Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mantan jajahan dia itu nggak ada bener, tahu! Beda denganku, yang dulu di bawah administrasi super efisien Inggeris..."

"Baca ulang buku sejarahmu, _Malaisiya_. Bukan cuma _Espanya_ yang dulu pernah menjajahku. _Estados Unidos_, dan bahkan _Inglatera_ yang kaubanggakan itu juga pernah mengharemiku!"

Sampai di titik ini, sejujurnya Indonesia sudah mulai mendapatkan firasat bahwa pembicaraan ini akan banting setir ke arah yang tergolong _absurd_.

"Kamu yang harus buka ulang buku sejarah, Filipina! Kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga punya catatan sejarah bersama Portugis, Belanda, dan bahkan Jepun!"

...Malaysia. Sadarkah engkau bahwa itu aib besar yang sedang dengan pedenya kau bongkar?

"Aku juga pernah kena si _Hapon_! Pokoknya yang paling sering diharemi itu aku!"

"Bukan, brengsek! Aku!"

Sungguh, daripada mendengar argumentasi-semi-diskusi yang makin bercabang ke arah yang bongkar aib itu, lebih baik dia mendengar racauan nggak mutu pelajar yang dikirimnya ke Beppu tentang kenaikan harga telur dan tahu...

"Akuilah Fil, Portugis itu salah satu penjajah paling _short-lived_ dan kamu bahkan nggak pernah dijamah olehnya? Memalukan!"

"Hoo. Kau sendiri tidak pernah dijamah _Espanya_, kan, _Malaisiya_? Padahal, dia dulu salah satu kekuatan ekspansi Eropa terkuat, lho. Kamu segitu nggak berharganya sampai dia nggak tertarik, ya? Menyedihkan~"

Walaupun mulut Indonesia sedang sibuk mengisap jemarinya yang sedikit berdarah hasil jarum jahit yang tampaknya sedang ingin ekstra intim dengan lapisan epidermis telunjuknya, telinganya masih bisa menangkap samar-samar pembicaraan kedua tamunya. Seberapapun tidak pentingnya. Sepertinya, inilah efek langsung mempunyai banyak bigos sebagai warga negara.

Ah, jadi topik diskusi mereka saat ini dua bersaudara Iberia? Duo itu memang tidak begitu lama mengapelinya, namun kemunculan mereka begitu _absurd_ sampai rasanya dia tidak akan pernah lupa...

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Waktu: Di suatu waktu antara abad enam belas dan tujuh belas. _

_Lokasi: Di suatu tempat di pantai Moluccas. _

_Partisipan: Dua bersaudara yang tampaknya tidak waras._

_Aktivitas: …tidak begitu jelas. Syuting film untuk mengisi waktu luang, _perhaps_?_

.

"_Jangan buat aku membunuhmu, _Hermano_. Kau bukan tandingan aku dan kekuatanku."_

_Dua bilah pedang itu kembali beradu. Dua sosok yang menggenggam senjata yang bisa jadi lebih mematikan kalau karatan itu saling mendelik dalam jarak wajah hanya sekian senti, mata hijau bertemu biru. Si pemilik mata biru dengan rambut cokelat panjang berkuncir satu melompat mundur sesaat, hanya untuk kembali menyerang dengan determinasi baru. Mendesak si rambut cokelat pendek bermata hijau, yang tampak lebih muda di antara mereka berdua._

"_Kelemahan dari kekuatan adalah sikap arogan, _Espanha_."_

Rapier_ itu dengan cepat berkelebat. Sebuah teriakan disusul denting logam bertemu pasir terdengar, dengan cepat diikuti suara tubuh menghantam bumi dengan suara berdebam. Tubuh yang anggota geraknya sudah tersayat dengan cepat._

_Portugal menatap miris adiknya yang menggeliat di pasir, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan hebat di kedua kakinya. Mata hijau itu melotot ke arahnya, dipenuhi kebencian yang menyala-nyala._

_"AKU BENCI KAMU!"_

_Sang tertua Iberia hanya memalingkan muka dengan dramatisnya. Lengkap dengan ekspresi terluka, seolah yakin betul bahwa adiknya yang telah terlalu jauh jatuh ke dalam kegelapan sudah tidak mungkin lagi dibuka matanya._

_"Kau ini saudaraku, _Espanha_. Aku mencintaimu—_

—_tapi sayangnya, saat ini _Spice Ilhas_ lebih penting daripada hubungan rawan skandal kita berdua. Jadi, sesuai perjanjian Zaragoza, kau silakan angkat kaki dan perbaharui akat sana sama _Filipinas, _biar aku yang menggandeng _Spice Ilhas_ ke pelaminan dan menjadi kaya. Dadah~"_

_Dan itu adalah tanda bagi Indonesia—waktu itu masih dikenal sebagai _Spice Islands_/_Spice Ilhas/_Kepulauan Rempah tergantung kemampuan mengeja—untuk berhenti menonton 'pertempuran' yang berpotensi menjadi adegan klimaks sebuah _science fiction blockbuster_ sekian abad ke depan itu dari balik pohon pisang dan berusaha kabur kabur ke dalam hutan._

_'Berusaha', menjadi kata kuncinya. _

_Karena pada akhirnya dia terbaring juga di lantai hutan beralaskan lumut dan rontokan dedaunan, menggeliat dan menatap ngeri sementara pemuda Iberia yang lebih besar itu praktis menduduki perutnya dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya sampai dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. _

"Casar-se… casar-se comigo…_"_

_Dia tahu bahwa di masa itu pun Portugal sedang kesulitan ekonomi, tapi kalau sampai demi itu dia menggadaikan personaliti..._

_"Menikah... Menikahlah denganku, wahai 'Kepulauan Rempah'..."_

* * *

><p>"Portugis sampai mengajakku menikah, coba!"<p>

Indonesia mengerjap, tersadar dari memori-coret-mimpi-buruk-nya barusan. Malaysia, yang meneriakkan kalimat yang membuatnya _déjà-vu_ itu masih terlibat dalam ajang adu argumentasi dengan Philippines, yang balas menyeringai dengan—oh Spain, apa kiranya yang kau ajarkan pada mantan koloni yang dulu main congklak dengan begitu inosennya itu?

"Hoo. Bukannya _Portuges_ mengajakmu menikah hanya karena dia salah mengenalimu dengan_ Indonesiya_? Lagipula daripada _Portuges_, waktu itu jauh lebih bergengsi menikah dengan _Espanya_..."

"Ta-Tahu apa kau soal gengsi? Paling bergengsi tuh, Inggeris! Duo Iberia yang payah di sistem manajemen dan administrasi itu nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingin dia! Bahkan sama Belanda juga mereka gak sebanding!"

Ah, Netherlands. Sungguh, untuk makhluk satu ini masih perlukah komentar panjang lebar?

* * *

><p><em>Pahit layaknya daun tembakau yang baru dipetik dari ladang, segar layaknya aroma air laut di waktu pasang, manis layaknya... Yang Maha Kuasa, jangan bilang seperti inikah rasa marijuana?<em>

_Jemari itu membenamkan diri di rambut ikal si pemuda Asia Tenggara, menarik kepalanya makin dekat, kontak bibir semakin dalam. Tangan kirinya dengan lihai melingkari pinggang pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, efektif membatasi ruang geraknya. Sementara kaki berbalut bot kulit itu dengan tenang berintim ria dengan punggung seorang Portugal yang tengah berbaring tengkurap dengan benjol besar di kepala—pose klasik orang kalah yang menjadi pijakan bagi sang pemenang._

_Memang sih, pria jabrik yang ketara sekali punya anggaran khusus untuk gel rambut itu secara teknis 'menyelamatkan'-nya sebelum dia sempat di—di—diapa-apakan oleh Portugal, tapi bagi Indonesia ini sama saja seperti ikan yang lolos dari cengkeraman elang dan jatuh ke liang beruang._

_Ciuman pertamanya sudah hilang. Dengan cara yang bisa dibilang absurd dan kejam. Dan sudahkah dia bilang sama sekali spontan dan tidak berbasis alasan?_

_"Rasa ini... tidak salah lagi. Kau 'Kepulauan Rempah' yang dicari-cari..."_

_Direbut oleh si jabrik yang bahkan belum memulai perkenalan secara formal, yang entah bagaimana lebih bisa mengenali dirinya lewat rasa daripada rupa._

_...terdengar agak gimana gitu, ya?_

_"Portugal mungkin yang pertama kali melakukan kontak denganmu, tapi sekarang dia sudah tersingkirkan olehku, _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_. Kepulauan Rempah, kau milikku seorang..."_

_Baiklah. Jadi, pria mabuk marijuana ini tampaknya—Yang Maha Kuasa, semoga saja kali ini intuisinya salah kaprah—jatuh cinta dengannya pada pandangan pertama. Bukan hal yang buruk, semoga..._

_"Sebagai koloniku, kau harus menyediakan sekian persen tanahmu untuk ditanami komoditi ekspor yang laku keras di pasaran Eropa sana—biar kupikir—ah, terutama kopi, tebu, dan tembakau. Dan tentunya juga rempah-rempah seperti pala, lada..."_

_Tarik kata-katanya yang barusan. Penjelajah-penjelajah kulit putih ini sungguh tidak ada yang sopan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya si Netherlands ini perlu membuka ulang buku sejarah. Yang pertama kali berkontak dengannya itu bukan Portugal, tapi China atau India, pokoknya salah satu dari mereka. Sudah bermonolog dengan sotoy-nya, salah kaprah pula..._

_"Dan ngomong-ngomong, yang kudengar di Eropa sana, orang-orang Asia itu terkenal menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan dan keramahtamahan. Kok, dari tadi aku bahkan belum diberi ucapan 'selamat datang'?"_

_...oh, orang yang menggebrak masuk teritorinya tanpa perizinan, menggebuk pingsan Portugal dan main klaim bibir dan status dirinya secara sepihak ini minta diucapkan 'selamat datang'?_

_Langsung dari Indonesia secara personal, sebuah tendangan di bagian paling sensitif untuk kaum keturunan Adam. Dengan dosis ekstra menyakitkan. Semoga cukup mewakili sebagai ucapan selamat datang._

* * *

><p>Ahh, pahit-manisnya nostalgia.<p>

Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, mungkin itu bisa sedikit banyak menjelaskan kenapa Netherlands hanya mengambil dirinya dan beberapa negara kecil seperti Suriname sebagai koloni, tidak seperti Spain dan England yang seringkali asal main adopsi. Trauma pertemuan pertama yang bisa dibilang mengancam kompetensi si pria jabrik itu mungkin sedikit banyak memberi kontribusi.

"Kamu yang bahkan dijamah Inggeris saja belum pernah..."

"Sembarangan! Aku pernah bersama _Inglatera, _dulu antara tahun 1762 sampai 1764..."

"Cuma dua tahun? Sedih amat, sumpah..."

"_Kamu_ yang kelamaan sama dia, _Malaisiya_! Gila, nggak bosen apa..."

...demi Ibu Sri sang Dewi Padi, dua mantan koloni sarap itu belum selesai berargumentasi dari tadi?

Ah, topik penjajah kali ini England, ya? Indonesia tidak begitu lama bersama England, jadi tidak begitu banyak yang bisa dia cerita—oh. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dulu ada kejadian itu…

* * *

><p><em>Yang Maha Kuasa. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia merasakan gempa sebegini kencangnya.<em>

"_Sini, _Dutch East Indies_!"_

_Ah ya, dia sudah bukan lagi 'Kepulauan Rempah'. Sekarang dia adalah Hindia Belanda/_Netherlands-Indies_/_Dutch East Indies_, sekali lagi tentatif tergantung kemampuan mengeja. Dan yang bersamanya sudah bukan lagi si jabrik pencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ini tahun 1815, ketika Napoleonic Wars sudah mencapai akhirnya. Netherlands, yang dengar-dengar terseret perang dan kebetulan berada di pihak yang kalah, terpaksa menyerahkan dirinya selaku bagian dari kompensasi perang kepada pihak pemenang. Atau dalam kasus ini, si pemilik alis lapis delapan, England._

"_Apalagi yang kau tunggu, _you git_! Ayo cepat lari! Kau mau diterjang _tsunami_?"_

_Ngomong memang gampang, tuan _gentleman_. Bisakah anda bergerak bebas saat menjadi personifikasi wilayah yang baru saja didera letusan gunung berapi yang mencapai skala tujuh VEI? Yang abunya tersebar dari Nusa Tenggara sampai ke Jawa Barat dan Sulawesi Selatan? Yang membuat _tsunami_ setinggi empat meter menerjang di sepanjang kepulauan? Yang _aftershock_-nya bahkan masih terasa sampai empat tahun ke depan? Yang dirumorkan turut ambil bagian dalam fenomena '_the year without summer_' yang melanda hemisfer utara?_

_Kau memang efisien dan sanggup bergerak cepat, tuan _gentleman_. Namun sekali-sekali perlihatkanlah _compassion_-mu pada personifikasi yang tengah menanggung letusan Tambora…_

"_AAAAAGGHH SIALAN!"_

_Yang Maha Kuasa. Apakah letusan ini lebih parah daripada yang ia duga sampai-sampai dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan gravitasi bumi mempengaruhinya? _

…_Ataukah si alis tebal sok _gentleman_ itu benar-benar menggendong dirinya ala pengantin yang baru saja disumpah oleh pendeta, hanya saja dengan latar belakang gereja diganti oleh hujan abu dan rumah-rumah yang runtuh oleh gempa?_

_Ahh, kepalanya yang pening kekurangan oksigen sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan apa-apa. Yang penting, sekarang dia punya tempat untuk menyandarkan kepala… tempat yang lembut, beraroma teh, dan sedikit berdetak…_

* * *

><p>PRANG!<p>

Mata abu-abu itu mengerjap, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dari alam awang-awang. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna benda apa yang kini sudah berubah rupa jadi pecahan-pecahan porselen di lantai keramik hanya beberapa meter dari dirinya. Namun begitu mengenalinya…

"AAAAAAAA PATUNG _GEISHA_ PEMBERIAN JEPANGGGG!"

Yang tahun lalu didapatkannya hasil pertukaran budaya dengan Japan, yang diberinya patung porselen mbok-mbok jamu. Hei, jangan memandangnya seperti itu; Japan menerimanya dengan senang hati, anda tahu? Negara industri yang mulai stres dan kumat sakit punggung seperti dirinya tentu senang diberi sesuatu yang berbau etnis dan kultur…

Ahem, maaf mulai ngelantur.

Jadi intinya, setelah melibatkan sebuah patung porselen berbentuk _Geisha _dalam pertikaian mereka, Philippines dan Malaysia sukses ditendang keluar dari rumah Indonesia. Sang pemilik rumah menghela napas dan mengelus jidatnya yang senut-senut tiba-tiba, meletakkan parang karatan yang tadi dipakainya mengancam kedua saudara sarap itu untuk angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Matanya menatap miris patung yang tinggal puing-puing hancur menyisakan kenangan. Sayang sekali, padahal jarang-jarang dia mendapat hadiah dari Japan…

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Japan dan hadiah…

* * *

><p>"<em>Indoneshia-san, <em>tadaima modorimashita_."_

_Indonesia menoleh ke arah pemuda Asia Timur yang tengah melepas sepatunya di pintu depan, senyum merekah di wajahnya sedikit berkeringat dan rambut ikalnya menempel di dahi karena uap yang menguar dari sayur asem yang tengah dimasaknya._

"_Oh. Selamat datang kemba—erm maksudku… o…okae—"_

"'Okaerinasai'_, Indoneshia-san. Masih belum mengingatnya? Apakah bahasa saya sedemikian susah untuk dihapal?"_

_Indonesia menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. Yang jadi masalah bukan bahasa-nya Japan, tapi otaknya yang sudah kelewat penuh dijejali bahasa-nya Netherlands, bahasa-nya England, dan belum lagi bahasa-bahasa dari berbagai macam suku bangsa yang berdiam dalam dirinya…_

"_Oh ya, saya membawakan oleh-oleh untuk _Indoneshia-san_."_

_Mendengar kata 'oleh-oleh', tentu saja naluri gratisan Indonesia langsung berbinar-binar. _

"Arigatou gozai—_"_

_Dan langsung meredup seketika begitu melihat apa 'oleh-oleh'-nya._

"Oya_. Kenapa dengan ekspresi itu, _Indoneshia-san_? _Indoneshia-san_ tidak suka dengan oleh-oleh saya ini, kepala dari seorang petinggi _Oranda-san_? Susah lho, mendapatkannya. Saya kira _Indoneshia-san_ membenci _Oranda-san_? Mestinya _Indoneshia-san_ senang dong, dengan hadiah saya? "_

_Yang Maha Kuasa. Jangan bilang Japan sedang dalam mood mabuk kemenangan, mood di mana dia merasa paling _seme_ satu Asia…_

"Indoneshia-san wa…_"_

_Indonesia bisa merasakan kasarnya dinding bertemu punggungnya yang mulai basah dialiri keringat dingin. Kenapa oh kenapa, hasrat seme Japan harus muncul di tempat-_nya_, dan bukan di tempat Malaysia, Philippines, atau harem-harem-nya yang lain di Asia Tenggara?_

"…watashi no mono nan desu kara…_"_

_Negara kepulauan yang ironisnya lebih kecil darinya dari segi wilayah itu kini memepetnya, mata monokrom itu menguarkan hasrat yang tidak bisa ia baca—yah, dalam kondisi biasa juga sebenarnya Japan itu susah dibaca emosinya._

"…dare ni mo…"

…_Yang Maha Kuasa. Negeri Timur yang katanya menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat ini rupanya diam-diam bisa lebih vulgar daripada mereka di Barat. Indonesia berusaha keras menahan panas yang mulai merayapi pipinya, hasil dari 'serangan-serangan' tepat sasaran Japan, sementara tangannya meraba-raba konter meja, tempat dia meninggalkan sambal hasil ulekannya—_

"…watasenai…_"_

—_dan tanpa tanggung-tanggung memeperkannya ke muka kuning langsat seorang Japan. Yang kini tampak seperti bebek penyet setengah matang yang sudah dicocol ke sambal. Dengan teriakan kesakitan Japan sebagai latar belakang, Indonesia langsung ngacir keluar rumah, bertekad untuk bersembunyi sebentar di rumah India, Australia, atau siapapun yang mau menampungnya sampai _seme-mode_ Japan mereda._

…_dan ngomong-ngomong, sampai saat terakhir dia masih nggak ngerti Japan dari tadi ngomong apa._

* * *

><p>Hmmm. Ternyata kalau dibikin list-nya, lumayan banyak juga yang pernah menghareminya. Spain dan Portugal—walaupun Spain cuma mampir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ditendang keluar—Netherlands, England sebentar, lalu Japan. Mungkin lain kali kalau Philippines dan Malaysia melanjutkan sesi debat-coret-bongkar-aib mereka yang terputus di sini, dia bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Hitung-hitung mempromosikan sejarah kolonialisasi Asia Tenggara.<p>

"Oi, Indonesia, kau di sini rupanya? Aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam yang lalu di dalam mobil di depan rumah, kau tahu?"

Ah, sudahkah dia bilang? Semua harem itu hanyalah masa lalu baginya.

_.  
><em>

_After all, they are known to be passionate and emotional people, and so are Indonesians._

_.  
><em>

Para kolonialis itu, dari Portugal sampai Japan, tidak ada satupun yang bisa benar-benar memilikinya—walaupun Netherlands bisa dibilang masih berusaha sampai sekarang.

_.  
><em>

_Indonesia's motto is "Unity in Diversity", not surprising, with some 17,000 islands and 300 ethnic groups. But 'it' also spans the Alps to the shores of Sicily, and like Indonesia with its Papua issue, 'it' is suffering from threats of fragmentation led by the "Lega Nord" who want regional autonomy, and at times, advocate secession._

_.  
><em>

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Tadi aku sedang menjahit rompi anti peluru-mu, tapi lalu Filipina dan Malaysia menginterupsi dan membuatku sakit kepala dengan debat tanpa ujung pangkal mereka…"

"Cih. Pantas saja tadi aku melihat mereka berdua kabur keluar dari rumahmu. Karena itulah aku masuk, kupikir kau… selingkuh dengan tetanggamu atau apa, gitu."

_.  
><em>

_And don't forget honor and dignity, either. If 'they' feel slighted, watch out. That's true in Indonesia too, and in both countries they're not beyond resorting to knives and guns. 'It' may have its mafia, but Indonesia has also been a preman (gangster) country par excellence since its inception._

_.  
><em>

Indonesia tertawa pelan, mengulurkan rompi yang baru saja selesai dijahitnya pada sang tamu yang mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya, sepatu kulit mahal itu menimbulkan decit yang aneh dengan lantai keramik rumahnya.

"Aku? Selingkuh? Tidakkah yang lebih rawan selingkuh dengan tetangga itu—"

_.  
><em>

_Let's not forget our leaders either. Both countries had charismatic dictators who wore great uniforms, loved sex and liked vivere pericoloso (living dangerously)._

_.  
><em>

"—dirimu, Romano?"

Si personifikasi bagian selatan Italia hanya berdecak, menyambar rompi itu dari tangan Indonesia dan mengeceknya dengan mata terlatih. Bibir itu mengembang dalam seringai puas.

"_Perfetto_, seperti biasa," komentarnya sebelum melepas jaketnya dan memakai rompi itu, lalu menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Indonesia, mata sengaja mengarah ke luar jendela seolah mengagumi pot-pot kembang sepatu di sana. Dengan sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia barusan.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum maklum, memaklumi perangai _tsundere _pacar-nya satu ini.

Ya, anda tidak salah baca, saudara-saudara.

"Yuk, berangkat!"

_.  
><em>

_So despite the surface differences and the hemisphere between us, maybe our two countries aren't so far apart after all._

_.  
><em>

_-fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai! #tepar Riset-nya banyak dan super random jadi agak susah kalau disebutkan satu-satu, tapi yang paling makan waktu itu yang bagian RomanoxIndo. Mencari hint mereka memang agak susah, tapi worth it XD Bukti otentik pendukung RomanoxIndo! XD #gagitujugakali<strong>  
><strong>Oh, dan kalimat berbahasa Inggris itu artikel opini dari Jakarta Pos tanggal 6 Februari 2010, versi online bisa dicek di:<strong>

**http: / / www. thejakartapost. com / news / 2010 / 06 / 02 / view – point – Indonesia – Italy - equator. html**

**Sebelumnya maafkan saya yang kopas mentah tanpa diterjemahkan. Sudah terlalu siwer. Semoga cukup dengan kredit #bow**

**Soal England, itu ceritanya kejadian waktu gunung Tambora meletus di tahun 1815. Begitu dahsyat sampai Raffles menulis tentang letusan itu dalam memoarnya. Soal si Japan… yea, dia OOC OwO #emotapaini anggaplah dia lagi mabuk atau apa. Soalnya cowok-cowok Jepang itu kalau lagi mabuk…mengerikan #orz #abaikan**

**Dan buat arekey, sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun! Maafkan birthday fic super telat dan super acak adut ini. Semoga hint anyonexIndo—terutama RomanoxIndo-nya memuaskan dirimu #bow**

**Oh dan sebelum menutup benda gaje ini, ada sedikit extra buat yang masih kuat baca:**

-omake-

Indonesia sungguh ingin memijit kepala, sekaligus mengutuk sang sumber permasalahan di Eropa sana. Yang mengiriminya pakaian tradisional Belanda. Untuk wanita. Yang dengan dodolnya ia biarkan dalam kotak yang terbuka. Dan dilihat oleh pacarnya. Yang dengan bantuan todongan Baretta, berhasil memaksa dia memakainya.

"Kau cantik, _perdere_."

Setelah kencan ini berakhir, Indonesia bersumpah untuk mulai meriset ilmu santet yang cukup manjur untuk dipakai antar-benua. Pokoknya, jangan salahkan dia kalau bangun-bangun Netherlands sudah ada di tempat tidur Russia.

-end-

**Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan semoga anda menikmati waktu anda :)**

**Selamat tidur~ #salah**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
